23:30
by Yuuki.neko
Summary: Las once y media en la noche. Hora perfecta para liberar los sentimientos.


**23:30**

— Buenas noches, Hermione—se despidió con una sonrisa.

— Buenas noches, Sirius—respondió ella regresándole la sonrisa.

Sin que aquella sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, Sirius subió más las escaleras hacia su cuarto, tras haberle dicho 'buenas noches' a la joven bruja, que apenas cumpliría los 17 al día siguiente.

No sabía lo que aquella sonrisa tenía que la hacía flotar tanto.

Aún con la imagen de la sonrisa de Sirius en sus retinas, se dejó caer sobre la blanda cama de sábanas lilas.  
No vestía túnica, sino que usaba una falda amarilla con unas originales medias rosas y una camisa blanca.  
Como estaba refrescando por aquellos días, las vacaciones de Navidad, estaba también cubierta por una chaqueta amarilla de lana, regalo de su madre por su anterior cumpleaños.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en las mil ilusiones y maneras de celebrar su cumpleaños, a cada cuál más ideal.  
Aún no terminaba de dormirse, pero todos estaban ya en sus cuartos.  
El reloj de pared dió las once y media de la noche, 23:30 si hubiera sido digital.  
Justo entonces oyó girarse el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Hm?

La puerta se abrió, dándole paso a él, a Sirius Black, que tanto la atraía.

—Hermione...—susurró.

— ¿Sirius?—cuestionó ella.

Él asintió despacio y en silencio, mientras se dirigía a ella lentamente.  
La joven se levantó, quedando sentada en el borde de la cama.  
Sirius se sentó a su lado, observándola con dulzura.

— Te queda media hora de ser una niña—sonrió él.

— Sí—asintió Hermione.

— ¿Ya pensaste como celebrarlo?

— Hmm tengo ideas, pero me gustaría hacer algo...distinto, ahora que seré adulta.

— ¿Distinto? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Algo 'de mayores'...

Tal vez la estaba malinterpretando, tal vez no. Sólo sabía que nada más oirla ya comenzaba a imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de la amiga de su sobrino.  
Y debía ser solamente para él.

Lentamente fue acercándose a ella, sin ser nada brusco, no quería asustarla de ningún modo.

— ¿Sirius? ¿Qué sucede?—se sorprendió la bruja.

— Ya que quieres hacer algo 'de mayores', déjame a mí ese honor, por favor, Hermione...

A ella no le dio tiempo de replicar ni responder, simplemente se quedó muda. El mago la calló con sus labios, comenzando a besarla con mucha ternura, lentamente.

A medida que la joven le iba correspondiendo y subiendo un poco más la velocidad, sus manos se iban deslizando lentamente por su cintura hasta tomarla con suavidad y poco a poco atraerla.  
Siguió tirando suavemente de la chica hasta que su cuerpo estuvo totalmente pegado al de él.

Entrecortaron levemente el beso para poder tomar un poco de aire, que tanta falta les iba a hacer.  
Y apenas décimas de segundos después, se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con una pasión desenfrenada que aumentaba por segundos.  
Ella, lejos de apartarlo, lo acercó más. La verdad, le gustaba tenerlo sobre ella, e ir sintiéndolo.

Sí, ella quería descubrir los juegos de los adultos, las pasiones que ocultaba aquel misterioso Sirius Black.

Cuando ya no les quedaba ningún aire, se separaron del beso levemente. Pero, lejos de darle una tregua, él anímago bajo sus labios al cuello de la joven, dándole ardientes y excitantes besos, uno tras otro. De vez en cuando se atrevía a sacar su lengua para lamerle el cuello.

— Ah... Sirius...—susurró ella.

El mencionado levantó la cabeza.

—¿Eso fue un gemido, niña?—sonrió pícaro.

— No te detengas...

Poco a poco se sentían como la excitación les iba aumentando, entre besos y caricias que Hermione disfrutaba como algo nuevo y que Sirius le hacía descubrir encantado. En el fondo, él quería que la bruja descubriera lo que era excitarse.

Con los mismos movimientos lentos y delicados, fue deshaciéndose de la chaquetita de lana. Ella, por su parte, le iba despojando de su camisa blanca.

Sirius la alzó un poco, para poder abrazarla y con un hábil juego de caricias, del que ella tambien iba participando poco a poco y cada vez menos tímida, levantaba su blusa lentamente.

Se separaron por milímetros, lo justo para terminar de quitarse sus camisas y volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso, en el que sus lenguas hacían el mejor papel.  
Sisirus demostraba maestría y habilidad para poder excitarla, y ella quería excitarlo, pero aún no sabía cómo.

Pero ya iría aprendiendo.

Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...  
Tong...

Medianoche.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione—le susurró el anímago al oido interrumpiendo su labor por unos instantes muy leves.

Sí, decidido, seguir adelante.  
Y aún recuerda Hermione ocn alguna sonrisa tímida.  
EL reloj de su cuarto, que se quedó parado a las once y media.

Fin.


End file.
